Dusk at Dawn
by Qibli
Summary: What would happen if there was another tribe, the StormWings? Would there be chaos, or peace? Would another war start, or would a small feud start? Would Qibli fall for someone else, or would Winter? (Somewhat discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Wooo Hooo!**

 **This is from book 6 to book 10**

 **P.S: Have not read book 10 so don't spoil it for me**

 **Read my other book, Changer**

 **I don't own Wings of Fire**

 **Enjoy!**

STORMWINGS

Description

Black scales with dark coloured fins and gold scales on their legs. Large wings and spikes under their eyes to show age. Black forked tounges and gold claws. Fins spike out from either side of their tail. Are slightly larger then other dragons.

Abilities

Breathe lightning and blue fire. With their tough scales they also have higher heat resistence. Able to blend into the night and (if born under the right conditions, a storm with an eruption. Is still extremely rare, as lightning has to strike it before it hatches) mind control and possibly see the future. Never both.

Queen

Tribe too little of population to have a queen. If they did it would Dusk as she is the only known StormWing, if there are any others.

Dragons in Jade Academy

Dusk.

Lightning struck, and thunder bellowed. Water lapped on the edge of the beach and a volcano spurted lava. A tsunami crept up, but it didn't reach the egg.

It was a deep purple and blue, and it had gold dots like the galaxy. Wind howled around it, but the heavy egg didn't budge. The sun rose up from behind a mountain, but the storm and the smoke from the billowing volcano hid it from the eyes of the egg.

The volcano belched out more lava, and it licked at the bottom of the mountain where the egg was resting. Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, the volcano spurted more lava. A crack appeared. The storm raged on as the egg cracked more and more.

Then the egg exploded as lightning struck it, and in its place there was a tiny dragonet, the colors of the galaxy, purples and blues and blacks, with golden scales and golden claws. Small golden lightning bolt scales shot out from each eye. Golden eyes stared at the chaos in front of her, and slowly the storm subduded, and the little dragonet could look as the volcano erupted.

The sun shone and the waning moon seemed to make the breeze whisper one thing: dusk. The little dragonet immediately took this to be her name, and she smiled.

Chapter One

 _Dusk, you can do this. You can walk in, and find the place you are meant to be._ Dusk was hiding in a bush surveying the scene with her powerful eyes. She saw a NightWing pair also in a bush, and the mother was hugging goodbye as the dragonet was looking at her sadly. The dragonet looked like they was the same age as her, and Dusk hoped that they were in the same winglet. Dusk was in the Jade Winglet.

She strutted out of the bush and walked nervously towards the cave mouth. She looked back at the little NightWing still cowering in the bush and she reached invisible claws at her mind and willed her to walk in as well. She hesitantly walked to the cave mouth and Dusk continued to walk in the cave.

"Hello! I'm Fatespeaker. It is Dusk, right?" Dusk nodded shyly. "Well here is your map and welcome scroll. You are going to love school and your clawmates and your winglet." Fatespeaker said. _So I'm going to love all sorts of things here. Yay. Wait, what are clawmates?_

"What are clawmates?" Dusk asked.

"They're the dragons that you're sharing a cave with. Isn't that great? Oh, right. Your cave is in the second tunnel in the left, fourth on the left. " She explained. The little NightWing dragonet shot in as Dusk walked into the left tunnel. _What if I make a mistake?_ Dusk worried. She firmly beat her worries down.

"I have THIRTY BROTHERS?" Someone shouted, and Dusk recognized the voice from Tsunami instantly. She saw a male SeaWing standing next to

Queen Coral, and a pinky SeaWing female on the other side of her.

A beach.

Sunlight.

And the male SeaWing pinning the female to the sand as she writhed in pain.

Then it disappeared, and when Dusk blinked, the SeaWing family had too.

Dusk shot into the left tunnel and into a pair of chatting SandWings. One of them looked at her with her with his obsidian black eyes. She could almost hear him thinking _what is she?_ She tried to squeeze past and walk into her cave. She wanted to seem shy.

Her cave had stalactites that looked like claws hanging down. She walked in, and she saw three beds, a rock ledge, a sandy bed, and a warm obsidian bed. Dusk knew which one she wanted, but what would her clawmates want?

There were five scroll racks, three by the beds and two by the opening. There was a sign that said 'feel free to read!' She looked at them, and around the room again. The rock ledge was well away from the warm obsidian one, and the sandy one and the warm one were almost touching heads.

Dusk looked at the scrolls, and found some about IceWings, some about scavengers, and some about dragonbite vipers. In the second rack by the door there was some about storms, volcanoes, and lightning. These were all the things that interested her. Clay had tested her on all the things she liked to read and eat, and he must have been listening to her.

Dusk brushed the lightning bolts by her eyes. She could control dragon's minds and see the future. Most of her visions came randomly, but if she focused, she could see some of the paths that the future spiraled outwards from this point in time.

An IceWing with a cage stalked into the cave a put the cage down as something squeaked inside. I didn't know that we were allowed pets... Dusk thought. The haughty looking IceWing flopped down on the rock ledge.

"Hi, I'm Dusk." She tried.

"Hi, I'm the nephew of Queen Glacier. Nice to meet you, Dusk. Now go away before I slice your face off." He said. _Sooo... not the nicest of dragons. Probably thinks very highly of himself. Probably has a sibling, and tough parents. Wonder what the pet is. I'll wait for my other clawmate first._ Dusk thought.

The SandWing that looked at in the hallway walked into the cave. He stared at her and she focused her mind. There was a future where they stayed like that and got uncomfortable or she introduced herself and eased the tension.

"So... I'm Dusk and you are?" Dusk said slowly.

"I'm Qibli. May I say that I haven't seen a dragon like you. Nice lightning bolts. Sorry." He stammered.

"That's ok. I'm a StormWing, and I think that I am the only one of my tribe. Thanks." She said.  
Qibli nodded, and finally noticed the cage.

"I didn't know that we were allowed pets." Qibli said.

"Neither. Apparently the nephew of Queen Glacier gets special advantages." Dusk said.

"Wait, he's the nephew of Queen Gl-"

"Yes! I only said it, because I think that the niece and nephew of the Queen deserve a private cave, so don't expect to be sharing a cave with me for much longer!" The IceWing shouted.

"I heard his name was Winter." Qibli whispered.

 **Soooo... whatya think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Bandit

**YAYAYAY**

 **If I were to make Winter love Dusk what would their ship be?**

 **If I were to make Qibli love Dusk what would their ship be?**

 **For Winter I was thinking Wintusk...**

 **For Qibli I was thinking Duskbli or Qiblusk...**

 **I'm a Moonbli fan, but I reckon that Winter deserves Moon...**

 **Not that Qibli doesn't but...**

 **Yeah...**

 **I think that it would be cool if Winter got a chance...**

 **Haven't read DoD...**

 **Ples don't spoil...**

 **Also, tell me what ship you like!**

 **Read on!**

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat, and nobody touch Bandit. Or say goodbye to your face." Winter said. Qibli backed up with his claws in the air, and Dusk did the same.

"Want to look at," Qibli coughed, "Bandit?" Dusk nodded, and peered in the cage. A scared scavenger looked up back at them.

"Awww, it's so cute." Dusk said. She wanted to take it out so badly, but decided against it.

"So what bed do you want?" Qibli asked.

"The warm obsidian one, if that's ok." Dusk said. Qibli nodded.

"I wanted the sand one anyway. Want to look at Bandit closer?" He said. Dusk wanted to, but she knew she wasn't allowed.

"Uh, I really really do want to, but I know that you and I aren't allowed." Dusk replied sadly.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Qibli said with a smile.

"Fine, you convinced me. Just don't blame me if we get our claws frozen off by Mr Nephew Of Queen Glacier." Dusk replied. Qibli rolled his eyes, and opened the latch on the cage. Almost instantly Bandit was in the hall, and when Dusk sneezed, it was gone.

"We might want to follow Bandit..." Dusk said warily, as Qibli said

"So we don't want him to go the prey center..."

"Catch it!"

"Mine! I claim it! Mine!"

"Catch it, it went that way!"

"Get it!"

The NightWing looked as all the dragons left the animals and went to one side of the room. A tiny shape slipped between dragons' claws and into her talons. Winter entered the cave, saw the scavenger in the NightWing's talons, and growled

"Give me back my scavenger in ten seconds, before I slice your face off."

Dusk and Qibli were walking towards the prey center when Qibli heard "before I slice you face off" and Dusk immediately thought _Winter_ , and Qibli thought the same thing.

They peeked into the cave and they saw the little NightWing holding a terrified Bandit, with her not looking much better.

"Uhhh, we might want to wait a little bit..." Dusk whispered. Qibli nodded, his amber earring glinting in the faint light. Qibli peeped in, and reported back that Winter was being Winter in his normal, warm, friendly way. _Soo... Not well at all..._ Dusk thought.

"Five seconds" Winter snarled.

"No," a female's voice said. _The little NightWing, interesting. I thought she missed her mother..._ Dusk thought.

"That is my scavenger. My idiot clawmates let him out, but he is mine, so don't eat him our your face will be gone. I did not bring it here to be eating by a NightWing." he hissed.

"No," She said again.

"You know I could freeze you one part at a time. Your horns - gone. Tail, gone. Claws - gone. Need I go on?" Winter said. The little dragonet wrapped her wings around the scavenger. She looked like she was deciding what to do with the scavenger. Her eyes went slightly glassy for a second. She looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to say it. Dusk and Qibli walked in.

"Hey, calm down, all right?" Qibli said, while he and Dusk shoved their way through the crowd. Dusk saw recognition in her eyes for both of them.

"No one is getting sliced apart or frozen then snapped." Dusk said.

"What is wrong with you? Did even try asking nicely?" Qibli said to Winter.

"Hi, we are the idiot clawmates, but most people call me Dusk and him Qibli." Dusk tried at Moon.

"Our intimadating acquaintance here is Winter. What's your name?" Qibli asked. Dusk had a bit of time to appreciate how handsome Qibli really was.

His amber earring caught the light and his zigzag scar across his snout made him look ferocious. The freckles on his face added a hint of kindness, though, and gave him a nice, warm feel.

The little NightWing looked more relaxed, but still frightened. Dusk noticed that Qibli's poison barb was safely tucked up, but it kept flinching towards Winter. They all looked expectingly at her, and she kept looking like she forgot the question they just asked her. _I'll be her friend. I'll see if I can make her slightly less terrified, but I don't really mind. Wonder who the RainWing is. Hope I can stay here. Don't like the island. Too covered in smoke, even though I love the storms that come in. Wait, Dusk. Deal with this problem first._

"Moon." The little NightWing shoved out. _Yay! She answered. Winter, don't stuff this up._ Winter, being Winter, did.

"Moon what?" He shouted. Moon looked confused. Dusk and Qibli didn't even understand the question.

"Come on, NightWing! Everyone knows that your names are all lies. So what is it? Mooneater? Mooncrusher? Moondestroyer?" He yelled.

"Winter, cool down! Get it? Because he's an IceWing. I know, I'm hilarious." Dusk grinned at Qibli.

"It's Moonwatcher." The RainWing said, twining her tail around Moon's. Moon looked like she could hug the RainWing right now.

"Moonwatcher," Winter said, cooling **(no pun intended)** down. Moon looked like she didn't exactly like him saying her name.

"Listen, this is my fault. We wanted a closer look and that was down the hall before Dusk could sneeze." Qibli explained.

"So we're asking nicely, please don't eat it." Dusk finished.

"Eat it and you are dead." Winter said.

"You seriously don't know the meaning of 'nicely' do you?" Dusk and Qibli said at the same time. They grinned at each other while Dusk thought _I really like him. I'm so glad that I share a cave with him! I wonder what he thinks of me. Hungry. Need food. Wonder if Qibli and Moon and that RainWing want any food. I Like RainWings. Haven't had any problems with them. Wonder what Qibli's thinking. What are those dots on the RainWing's wing? Maybe a scar. Wait, have they said anything that I need to answer?_

"He's hungry." Moon said. Dusk and Qibli frowned. How did she know?

 **Hehe...**

 **ALSO! IT IS MEANT TO FOLLOW THE STORYLINE OF BOOK SIX!**

 **I said this because I already go a comment saying that it follows book six and they want it to be DIFFERENT!**

 **I DONT WANT A MILLION COMMENTS SAYING THAT THEY WANT IT TO BE DIFFERENT PLES**

 ***Thepicdragon* Cough Cough**

 **ALSO congratulations on my bestie for joining the troop on fanfiction!**

 **SummerTime00**

 **Hasn't posted any, but has read a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth be Told

"No he isn't." Winter said. "I offered him a piece of desert rat on the way here, and a walrus the day before. I'd gather that scavengers eat pretty infrequently."

"I just- read - read somewhere that they - they prefer to cook their - their food, that's all." Moonwatcher stammered. Sunny and Clay entered the cave, and suddenly all eyes except Qibli's, Dusk's and Winter's were on Sunny.

"What's the problem?" Sunny asked. "Is that Bandit?" Winter nodded.

"Awww. I met a couple that size once." She said.

"What were you saying before, about feeding Bandit?" Winter said, turning to Moon.

"Just that he needs his food cooked." The RainWing said, smiling at Moon.

"I've had a... I know someone that kept one like that, and I think he cooked all her meat for her." Sunny said.

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Winter yelled. Dusk knew that the IceWing could only freeze Bandit's food.

"That's the whole point of this school. Someone will help you, if you ask." Sunny said, and with that she walked back to Clay. Moon gave Bandit back to Winter, and he protested.

"Ew. You got him all sticky." Winter said, dunking him in the lake as Bandit cried out in protest.

"I was just- " Moon started, before the RainWing cut her off.

"She was just saving him, you could actually say thank you." She said.

"Thanks, Kinkajou." Moon said affectionally.

"My pleasure" Kinkajou smiled.

"I...I have to go." Moon said suddenly, turning and running out of the cave. Dusk could feel all of the dragons' eyes on the exit. Dusk locked talons around their minds, and thought GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING! Slowly, one by one, all the dragons left and went back to hunting the chickens.

"What just happened?" Qibli asked Dusk. Winter was shaking Bandit while he squealed in protest. Dusk motioned for Qibli to follow her. She walked through the halls and into their cave.

"Qibli, there is something that I need to tell you." Dusk said as she took a deep breath. Both of them thought 'Oh No'.

"Yeah?" Qibli asked.

"Ok, I know that this is going to be hard to believe but..." Dusk trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Ok, I can see the future...and will people to do something." Dusk finished in a rush.

"What?"

"I ca-"

"I know what you can do, just how is beyond me." Qibli said.

"So... you're not upset?" Dusk asked, confused.

"You can't read minds, and that's all that matters. I reckon I'd love to have that power. Powers." Qibli explained. Dusk nodded, happy that he didn't run away or scream or say that he didn't believe her.

"So, you could will someone to tell them their deepest secret?" Qibli asked. Dusk nodded, not liking where this was going.

"Or get them to do everything you say?"

"Stop! I don't like forcing people to do things, ok?" Dusk said.

"Ok!" Qibli said. "Let's go see if we can find Winter."

"QIBLI!" Winter called. "DUSK!"

"Aww... Look at him. He's worried for us!" Dusk called.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T ACTUALLY CARE WHAT YOU DO!" Winter yelled. There was a mass of dragons, and Winter got lost in them.

"I can't find Winter!" Qibli said.

"I have an idea!" Dusk said back. "ICEWINGS SUCK!"

"I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET TO YOU DUSK!" Winter yelled as Dusk turned to Qibli.

"There he is."

 **I know that it is a short chapter, but I had the thought of a way to find Winter ages ago...**

 **And the winner is...**

 **Dusbli!**


	4. Chapter 4: Small-Group Discussion Class

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG!**

 **I FELT LIKE I WAS TYPING THROUGH TREACLE!**

 **ENJOY**

"Ugghhhhhh!" Winter growled. He had put Bandit back in his cage.

"You guys are the most annoying dragons I have ever met." Winter said.

"He said 'you guys'. He's warming up to us!" Qibli said.

"Yessss" Dusk replied. _Was telling him a good thing? Please tell me he's not thinking about it..._ Dusk thought, worried. Qibli, on the other talon, was thinking of many different ways to get out of this situation, and to get food. Dusk's abilities weren't in his mind at all.

"Dusk, hellooooo. Pyrrhia to Dusk." Qibli said, waving a talon in front of her snout.

"Wha-What?" Dusk jumped, startled.

"Winter left the cave like, half an hour ago. What's going through your mind to be willing to stare at the most boring wall on earth for half an hour?" Qibli asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Doubt it."

"Really?"

"Ya, I doubt it."

"Let's go back to the cave." Dusk said.

"But I was kinda thinking, since no one is in here... Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked. Dusk nodded frantically; she hadn't noticed how hungry she was. Qibli caught two chickens and gave one to her.

"Thanks." Dusk said.

"So, about these powers... Can you prove to me that you actually have them?" Qibli asked. _He doesn't believe me?!_ Shot through Dusk's brain, as Qibli hurredly stated that he does.

"I do, I do, just, I just want you to prove them." Qibli fixed.

"Ok." Dusk latched little invisible claws onto Qibli's mind and willed him to sing Jingle Bells.

"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY. OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH. HEY! JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY. OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH."

Three minutes later

"IN A ONE HORSE OOOPPENNNN SSSSLLLLLEEEIIIIGGGGHHHH" Qibli sang. "Okay, I get your point. What about seeing the future?" Dusk concentrated.

"After I say this you will either say 'cool' or 'awesome'" Dusk said.

"Awesome. Wait." Qibli said. Dusk laughed. They finished their chickens, and as they walked to their cave they told each other about their childhoods.

Qibli seemed to have a bad one, with two mean siblings, and an awful mother. Dusk heard how Thorn had taken him in, and he had devoted his life to her. He said how he was falling for someone, but he didn't say who.

Dusk had a tough life as a child. She had only eaten obsidian for the first two years of her life, and only when she left her island did she first eat meat. She had gone to the mainland via a tunnel that led to the rainforest.

"You live on the old NightWing island!" Qibli exclaimed at this.

"What?" Dusk asked. And they talked about that until they reached their cave. Dusk picked up a scroll about volcanos and Qibli grabbed the one about dragonbite vipers.

"So that was you who was reading that!" Dusk exclaimed. "I thought, why is that there? So I wondered who my clawmates would be." And with that, they read until night fell, and they curled up on their beds, and fell asleep with their scrolls still clutched in their talons.

The sun shone brightly. Qibli laughed. Dusk was flying alongside him, with a happy expression. The image crackled, and it showed them dancing under the dusklit evening. Dusk had gold gems stuck onto the start of every scale, and the ends were tipped with gold. She had a golden lightning bolt necklace on, and a golden chain wound up her horns. Qibli had black gemstones on the ends of some of his scales. His earring had been polished, and he had cleaned his teeth. Although he had some other scratches, it didn't affect his look.

 _A dream?_

 _The future?_

 _Please be the future._

The image crackled again, and this time it revealed Dusk opening her eyes and waking up. Qibli was already awake, and was reading his scroll.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey," Dusk replied. _Should I tell him?_

"Winter's not awake yet." He said, still reading.

"Ok."

Winter rustled under his blanket. Bandit made a little noise in his sleep. Dusk picked up her scroll off the ground and realised that she was feeling really good.

"I had a dream." Dusk started.

"What was it about?" Qibli asked.

"You and me." Now he was listening.

"We were flying together in the dunes, and then we were dancing at dusk, and you had onyxes on you and you had even brushed your teeth." Dusk laughed.

"Continue."

"I had a lightning bolt necklace on, and had golden chains on my horns, and had golden gemstones on my scales, and the tips of my scales were painted gold. We looked so happy." Dusk continued.

"Cool." Qibli actually sounded less bored now. I so hope that that was a vision. Dusk thought.

"Is that scroll interesting?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah, it is. I'm reading the part on how to survive the dragonbite viper's bite." He said, rolling it up.

"Do you want to visit the library?" She asked. Qibli nodded, smiling.

They walked through the halls into Starflight's library. "Hi, Starflight." Qibli said.

"Qibli and Dusk, is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dusk said.

"I thought you'd visit. Here's your name stamps." He said. Starflight fumbled under his desk until he found their names. He handed them a circular slab of wood that had their names written backwards on one end.

"Could we please have a pouch to keep it in?" Qibli asked.

"Sure thing." He grabbed to pouches from his desk and handed them to Qibli and Dusk. They slipped them over their heads and put their stamps inside.

"Could you please explain the concept to me Starflight?" Dusk asked sheepishly.

"Ok, so when you borrow a scroll from here you come over here to this wall" He walked to the left hand side of the room and grabbed Dusk's name scroll. It was blank.

"And you stamp one end of the scroll to say that you have borrowed it, and then when you bring it back you stamp your name stamp over the previous one to show that it has been returned." He explained.

"Oh, ok" Qibli said. Dusk nodded.

"Sora?" Starflight asked. A little brown dragonet looked up and nodded.

"Sorry, but he can't see you." Dusk remined her.

"Sorry. I'm still here, Starflight." She said.

"That's ok." He replied.

BONG BONG BONG

"That's the bell to go to class! Starflight, do you know where Tsunami is having her class?" Qibli asked.

Starflight touched his desk, the pointed to the right tunnel.

"Thank you Starflight!" Dusk called as they walked down the tunnel. Winter caught up to them as they heard Tsunami say

"be a good match" as they walked in. _Moon,_ Dusk thought. _Now I can see what she's like. I want to be her friend. Does she like scrolls? Looks like it. Doesn't look like she thinks about anything to do with food. Kinkajou is looking at Winter weirdly. I'll leave her to it. I wonder what she thinks of me._

"Come in." Tsunami said. "So, Winter, Qibli and Dusk, right? That's right, I got it. Thirty-six new names! Easy as a chicken's sqwak for Starflight, but sooo much harder for me and Clay. So Sunny was thinking that we should introduce ourselves. She also said that I wouldn't listen to her so there. I think we should introduce ourselves.I'm Tsunami. I was going to be Chief of Recruitment but the others said that I would be horrible at recruiting so they made me Head of School instead, so I'm basically the boss."

"If you're the Head of School, does that mean that you're the dragon to talk about private caves?" Winter asked.

"Why yes, I am. The answer is no." Tsunami said.

"See, we're your destiny." Qibli said to Winter with a shrug. Moon smothered a giggle, and Dusk smiled at her.

"Right, introductions." Tsunami said. "Carnelian, want to go first?"

"I'm Carnelian." A pause.

"Anything else? Favourite colour, family, anything?" She prompted.

Carneliain growled. "I'm a loyal subject of Queen Ruby. I'm in the camp that believes that Scarlet is dead, and if she isn't, I'd be happy to kill her for the safety of my Queen's throne. I shouldn't be studying with a bunch of spineless dragons." She frowned. "And my favourite colour is red." _Insecure, only comfortable when she is fighting. Probably thinks she's dumb and that Queen Ruby will figure out that she's dumb and that she won't be able to reach general._ Moon frowned.

"Oooookkkkk. Kinkajou." Tsunami said, turning to her.

"Oh, ok. I'm Kinkajou, I'm a RainWing, and I've never met any SeaWings or SandWings or IceWings before, except for the dragonets of destiny, of course, because I'm really good friends with them. I'm excited to learn how to read and I want to know everything about all your tribes and I think that school is the best idea in the world. And my favoutite colour is yellow!" She said.

"Of course it is." Carnelian grumbled. Kinkajou looked like she was wondering what she should say, then decided against it.

"Your turn." Kinkajou said, bumping into Moon.

"I'm Moonwatcher," she said softly, "but please call me Moon." She hesitated. "Um. I grew up in the rainforest. I like scrolls."  
 _How did she grow up in the rainforest?_ Dusk wondered.

"Me too." Turtle said. " At least, if they weren't written by my mother. I'm Turtle, by the way." Qibli tilted his head at him. Dusk didn't know what stones were on the armband that he wore.

"I'm Qibli. I was one of Thorn's Outclaws before she became queen. My plan is to learn everything as fast as possible and then get back to help her run the Kingdom of Sand." He said.

"I'm sure she's lost without you." Winter said sarcastically.

"And I'm sure your perfectly essential to the operation of your kingdom." Dusk shot back. Winter frowned.

"And I'm Umber." said the MudWing. "I think we might have been in a battle once." He said to Carnelian. "You look farmiliar."

"Oh." She said, her gaze softening. "I didn't know you fought in the war too."

"Yeah, with my siblings. My brother Reed is our leader. But he and Sora and Marsh can come to school now that the war is over, since there is so much we don't know. I miss him and Pheasent, though."

"They can visit anytime. They can even camp out here." Tsunami promised.

"They are working for the Queen, but maybe." Umber explained.

"Well, I am Winter." Said Winter.

"Queen Glacier's nephew." Qibli and Dusk said at the same time as Winter. Winter rose up and glared at them.

"Don't you mock me." He growled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." They said innocently.

"Hi, I'm Dusk." Dusk said. She paused, insure on what to say.

"Anything else? Like, what tribe are you? What is your favourite colour? Where were you born? Anything, really." Tsunami said.

"Um. I'm a StormWing, and I think I am the only one of my tribe. I was born on an island that had a volcano. I like reading, and I like hearing about storms and natural disasters. My favourite colour is a deep purple." She said nervously.

"Can we get on with it? What exactly is the point of this anyway?" Winter asked.

"The point of this is to talk about anything that you guys want to talk about." Tsunami explained. "To see what other dragons see, to get a different point of view. I'm positive that it'll be different with the others, but I, personally, think that you guys should pick the topic."

"Alright, let's talk about NightWing powers, or about Dusk here." Winter said, pointing at them both. No one managed to see Dusk's or Moon's face before they fixed their faces. Maybe Qibli did, who glared at Winter, and Kinkajou, who looked at Moon with a face of worry. _No no no... Why?_ Dusk thought.

"Hang on, I want to know what the war was like. You've been inside the Scorpion Den, right?" Kinkajou asked Qibli.

"Wait, I want to know about NightWing powers or Dusk. Like, what is she? How did she come to be here?" Umber said before Qibli could answer.

"Me too." Carnelian said, suddenly alive, and not being a rock.

"But-wait" Dusk stammered.

"What if there secretly is more but she doesn't want us to know? And what if NightWings do have powers but they don't want us to know?" Dusk shivered and stared at her talons. Tsunami pulled a face, and then said something.

"It doesn't really matter, right? The war is over. There are no more prophecies. We can do whatever we like, which includes ignoring the NightWings if we want to. No offence, Moon. And as for the StormWings, I'm pretty darn happy that there is another tribe in the world." Tsunami said.

"It matters if they are manipulating us." Winter hissed. "Do they have powers or not? Did they have them in their secret location, and how did they lose them? If so, how many were phsycic?" Winter shook his head, his spines clattering furiously. "There are thousands who are still terrified of the NightWings. They deserve to know the truth. And as for Dusk, is there really another tribe? If so, what are they capable of? Do they have powers as well, or not?" Winter said.

"Well, no one is sure what the truth is." Tsunami said.

"Nobody's sure?!" Winter swept his glittering wings towards Moon and Dusk. "We have two right here. This is all about understanding other tribes, right? Can't we ask them?"

The horrible feeling of six pairs of dragons eyes on her - green, amber, black, blue, orange - was awful.

"Moon doesn't know anything." Kinkajou said loyally. "She grew up in the rainforest. She has been told the same lies as everyone else."

"Oh." Winter said. _So that is why she doesn't have the smug aura of other NightWings._

"So there is no mind reading, no prophecies, and definitely no seeing the future. If someone ever tells you that you are in a prophecy, tell them to eat their tails. I wish that I could have done that to the Talons of Peace a lot sooner." Tsunami said. _She wouldn't believe me if I told her about my powers._

"But-" Winter started to protest.

"Who wants to go hunting?" Tsunami shouted. "I know I do! Great idea Tsunami! No arguing with the Head of School, off we go!" She lept off the ledge and whooshed away.

Carnelian snorted. "I guess that discussion is over." She said.

 ** _Once again, sorry for the delay._**

 **Tell me any ideas that you have for this, or Changer.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me...**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Am I the only one?

**Helloooooo this is Qibli here, and I was wondering... HOW AWESOME DO YOU THINK I AM?**

 **Noice.**

Dusk smiled at the fact that Tsunami had been the one to bolt, not her. But the smile wiped off her face as Winter stalked across the room and stopped in front of her. His scales were so bright, like snow in the sunset. His eyes looked so angry, suspicious, and sad at the same time.

"Hey, Winter, leave her alone," Qibli said, stepping next to Dusk. "She's not the enemy."

"Pyrrhia is at peace now," Turtle agreed. "There are no more enemies."

Winter had a face that said something like 'just because there isn't a war that doesn't mean that there isn't enemies.'

"You say you don't know anything," Winter said, his wings closing. "But you know the other NightWings, and you know yourself and your tribe. You can find out the truth and come back and tell us, right?"

Ha, you wish. Is he serious? If he is, I'd say goodbye to my wings and limbs before I told you anything.

"Um. Maybe?" Dusk said.

"I want to know everything about the StormWings and what they are capable of. Also about the NightWings and their powers. I want to know is they are lying or not." Winter said. "I mean you two. What are you two lying to us about?"

"Hey, igloo-face, that's not cool." Qibli jumped in.

"Yeah, they're in our winglet." Kinkajou said, red spreading on her wings. "We're supposed to support each other."

"I'm with igloo-face." Carnelian said. She stood up and spread her huge wings, making Umber duck so that he wouldn't get hit in the head. "If we're supposed to get all snuggly with each other, there shouldn't be any secrets. Make them tell us everything." Her orange eyes glared at them.

"I wasn't joking!" Tsunami yelled."We're going hunting! Come on!"

Carnelian walked to the edge and dove off. Umber went to, paused, glanced at them, then followed.

Turtle shrugged. "Whatever you guys decide," then dove off as well. Moon, Kinkajou, Qibli, Winter and Dusk on the ledge.

Qibli put on a fierce face and studied him. I'll attack if neccessary. I'll diable his frostbreath, then his front claws. Would Qibli like it if I fight? Or would he see a peaceful soloution better? WHY HAVEN'T I FIGURED HIM OUT YET?!

"All right," Dusk said, then Moon repeated it.

"But please stop trying to scare us," Moon said.

"You are not as scary as you think you are." Dusk added.

Kinkajou grinned, and Qibli bumped wings with Dusk.

"Fine. You find out the truth..." Winter said

"And you stop threatening everybody." Kinkajou finished.

An unusual expression crossed Winter's face. "Not everybody, just them. I have an IceWing warrior mystique to maintain, after all. Come on." And Winter left the cave and joined the others.

"I might be wrong," Qibli started.

"But I think that our clawmate made a joke." Dusk said.

"Is that possible?" Qibli asked.

"Too many smokeberries." Kinkajou agreed.

"Are you alright?" Dusk asked Moon. She nodded.

"What's a smokeberry?" Qibli asked Kinkajou as they walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"Oh, they're crazy," Kinkajou said. "I had some while the RainWing healers were working on my wing injury. They gave me the wildest hallucinations. Flying panthers, quetzals the size of dragons, scavengers with powers. You name it, I saw it." They soared in the sky.

Moon took a little longer to come out. She finally did, and Dusk flew up into the clouds. They brushed softly at her wings but something get nagging at her in her conscientious. Her lighting bolt necklace thumped against her chest. She put it on before she came to the mountain and hadn't taken it off. It had little black stones embeded in it. She had found them in a huge rock that had fallen from the sky. Turtle had the same stones on his armband.

Her claws tingled slightly. That had happened from birth, and it was constant. She had asked Qibli if he had it, bit he said no. A smell caught her attention. There, in the mountain. A goat was frantically climbing higher. Qibli was the closest to her, and she quietly pointed it out to him.

"You get it," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

So Dusk faced down, and tucked her wings in so she dropped like a rock. The goat tried to scramble away, but Dusk flared her wings open right before she grabbed it.

"Woah! Did you see that?" Qibli called from above her. She squeezed the goat, not so it died, it had already died of shock, but to make sure that it was dead.

"I thought you wouldn't know how to hunt, living there." Qibli said as Dusk flew next to him.

"I didn't spend all of my time on there. I do visit the rainforest and Kingdom of Sand often." Dusk said.

"Do you like lizards?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Noice."

"Wanna share?" Dusk said, holding it out.

"Are you sure? It is going to take ages for me to learn to hunt here. Too folded and squiggly. Give me a flat desert and half-asleep sunbathing lizards any day," he said.

Moon had caught a goat, and Carnelian eyed it grudgingly.

"I thought NightWings didn't know how to hunt," she said.

"I thought so, too." Kinkajou said. "Starflight told me they do this thing where they bite their prey and then wait for it to die of infection then sniff it out and eat the dead things. It sounds super horrible, like, even worse then regular hunting."

"Gross," Qibli said.

"They're not supposed to do that anymore." Moon said. "Glory and Deathbringer are teaching them to hunt the proper way. And I just, I, um - taught myself how to hunt in the rainforest... Mother was always leaving me alone so... I kind of had to." She held it out to Winter. "Um - maybe we can share?"

"Really?" Winter said. "That would be great. I'm used to hunting near the water, no where near mountains."

"I can catch my own food," Carnelian said stiffly.

"Nice work, Moon and Dusk." Tsunami called. "We've caught a few things, too. Let's take this all back to the prey centre and eat there." A different SeaWing, and adult with a scar on his stomach, and he was a more green colour than Tsunami, joined them with a net, which was full of squirming fish. They tilted there Wings and soared to Jade Mountain.

They all followed, one by one, with Moon trailing behind at the back. They all landed. She stopped midair for a minute, then did a flip before landing.

Kinkajou laughed. "You look happy all of a sudden."

"Just figured something out," Moon replied.

"Are you all right?" Kinkajou asked. Dusk turned around, interested. "You look like your head was taking a walk on the moons for a minute."

"And what does that look like?" Moon asked. Kinkajou turned her scales the same colour as Moon's, and wrinkled her snout and gave the mountain a glassy eyed stare.

"Talons and tails," Moon giggled. "Please tell me I don't really make that face."

Dusk went into the cave, not finding the conversation interesting. Qibli was waiting inside, of course.

"So what did you do?" He asked.

"Asked Moon the same question I've asked you, and Winter." She replied.

"So obviously you had no luck."

"Not at all." Dusk said. "I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one, Qibli. And I'm not sure if this tingling in my talons is a good thing."

 **Ack, what rock have I been living under? Sorry for the time, but I go through these things called 'Phases.' So I'm currently on my 'Miraculous Ladybug' phase, but I assure you that I'll be back on my 'Wings of Fire' phase soon enough, so the only story that'll probably be updated will be 'The Dragon.'**

 **Sorry, be sure to check out my other stories, and check out 'Evillustrator' and 'SummerTime00'! Leave a review on all of theirs, and I'm sure that they'll appreciate that!**

 **Qibli out.**


	6. Authors Note: Apology

**This is an Authors Note and will be deleted when I start the story up again.**

 **Guys, I'm so sorry about my inactivity! School has started again and I've been SUPER BUSY! I PROMISE to post at least a new chapter for each of my stories ASAP!**

 **Once Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS FOR MY INACTIVITY**


End file.
